Wildflower
by dragonet98
Summary: A series of short drabbles. Read to find out who it's about!
1. Answers

**This is my very first fanfic ever. I have an extremely vague idea of where this is heading, but I'm not entirely sure if it's going to work. But I would be very, very happy if you stick with it. And yes, it's short, I know. This is going to be a series of short drabbles about... well, read and find out! (Though I'm sure you guys already have a pretty good idea.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Inheritance Cycle. Do you really think Mr. Paolini would be writing fanfiction about his own book?**

* * *

She did not know who her father was.

She had never asked.

It had crossed her mind, certainly, for her appearance was so obviously different from those around her.

She wondered, and speculated, and imagined.

Yet she never asked.

She knew that when the time came, she would know, and not until then.

(The way she thinks is very much like her people's.)


	2. Sunsets

**I'm back! Two chapters in one night!**

**Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Inheritance Cycle. Duh.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset.

She had wanted to watch it outside, so she was walking quietly down the hall with the grace that all of her kind have, when she noticed a set of doors that were slightly ajar. She stopped in front of them.

They were the doors to her mother's chambers.

She had never been inside here mother's rooms, if only because she couldn't summon enough courage to knock on the intricately embellished wooden doors when her mother was here.

But her mother wasn't here now, and the doors were open just wide enough to slip in.

And the little girl was decidedly curious as to what was in there.

So, of course, she set foot in the room for the first time.

It was a bit of a disappointment. Her own room was not so different from her mother's except for the size of the bed.

But as she was leaving the room, something caught her eye.

There was a flat piece of slate on her mother's bedside table.

She carefully picked it up, and slowly turned it over.

What she saw was not what she expected to see.

A ray of molten gold sunlight illuminated the picture of a man.

His features were those of her people's, yet he was definitely not one of them. The bright colors showed he had light brown hair, and his dark eyes were laughing. His smile was crooked, one side of his mouth lifted higher than the other.

A sense of warmth washed through the girl. She could feel something like what she felt from her mother when she was held and rocked to sleep; but that wasn't quite it.

Thinking that it was something to think of before she went to bed, the little girl put back the slate and creeped silently out the door.

It was only when she was watching the last rays disappear from the horizon that she realized she had the same hair as the man in the picture.


	3. Names

**Third chapter up! Léana is a part of the Irish word for wildflower. I thought it fits.**

* * *

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"What does Léana mean?"

"It means 'wildflower'."

"Why did you name me 'wildflower'?"

"... Because your father liked the wildflowers that grew near the place he grew up the best."

"Oh. ...Do you think he likes me the best, too, then?"

"I'm sure he does, Léana."

* * *

**Please review? If you think it's crap, please leave a review saying it's crap. I really don't mind. Just please?**


	4. Inheritance

**Before I write anything, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. They really made my day.**

**Aaand... the next one is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

Her mother being a Dragon Rider was a normal part of her life. She had many conversations with the green dragon, for she did not have many friends.

So, she thought it only natural for her to someday also become a Rider.

Until now.

Biting her lip and trying her best not to lose her composure, she slowly lifted her hand from the amethyst-colored dragon egg.

It was her fifth time.

Yet again, the dragon had shown no response.

It would take her three more tries to come to terms with the fact that a dragon would never hatch for her.


	5. Swords

**I'm back! And chapter five is up!**

**I have also written a Fairy Tale fanfic (a short oneshot), which was taken down from the site for some reason, so I've reposted it. Please give it a read if you're interested.**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

She received her first sword on her tenth birthday.

It was a small blade, more like a dagger.

Lèana had been desperate to learn sword fighting, and her mother had finally relented.

Almost as if she was making up for not being a Dragon Rider, Lèana immersed herself in learning how to use a sword.

She was a natural at it, not surprisingly for those who knew her father.

Especially a certain elf named Vanir took special interest in her training.

Lèana would become respected and feared throughout the land for her sword, but somewhere deep inside, she still longed for the sky.

* * *

**...The ending is kind of awkward, I know. Oh well.**

**Review, please.**


	6. Mirrors

**I know. It's been a terribly long time, and I am very very sorry. Hopefully you still remember what this story is about... **

**I'm aiming for a bit of a lighthearted one this time. Feedback on whether I accomplished that is appreciated.**

* * *

When Leana was little, she would patter by her mother's chambers to notice her mother facing a mirror.

Leana found this intriguing. Her mother was far from vain, so why should she have to stare at a mirror?

It was a while before she noticed that her mother was _talking _to it.

Imagine the shock!

So being the curious little creature she was, she once again snuck into the room to figure out what about the mirror made her mother so attached to it.

The mirror was beautiful. It was oval in shape, and the frame had been sung out of oak. It depicted two dragons intertwined, their necks and tails wrapped around each other's. Both dragons had jewels imbedded for their eyes- an emerald and a sapphire.

Leana had to climb onto a chair to be able to inspect it closely.

She prodded and poked, and tried saying nonsensical words.

She also tried what she had caught her mother saying once-

"I love you."

She waited, hoping that something would happen. Perhaps a ripple across the surface.

Nothing did.

So she gave up, and left her mother's chambers with a conclusion.

Her mother was, unfortunately, perhaps a bit vain.

* * *

**Its been such a long time since I continued this story, I'm having a hard time getting back into the feel of it. Ah well, it'll come back.**

**Reviews and feedback very much appreciated :)**


End file.
